The Innocent Encounter
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: Yugi, Joey and Tristan attend a popular party. Later into the night, Yami shows up too and finds Yugi to be popular with the girls. Jealousy follows. Warnings: yaoi (boy x boy), lime scenes. *Complete!*
1. Get the Party Started!

The Innocent Encounter ^_~  
  
Ahaha! My first lime-ish fic! I'm warning you now, it's yaoi (( boy x boy )) . . .and in this case, it's Yugi x Yami -my favourite couple in any anime! ^_^ By the way, Yami has his own body in this fic . . .for some strange reason. Just work with me, okies?  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing YGO I own are my cards, so don't sue me!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Grandpa, I'm leaving now!" Yugi's voice reflected off the walls of the Kame Game Store. He bent himself over slightly and tied his laces, waiting for any audible response from his seventy-some year-old grandfather. His ears perked when they heard the elderly man's reply:  
  
"Do you want me to come pick you up later?"  
  
"No thanks Grandpa," the young teenager answered, standing back up cautiously and smiling at the darkness in front of him. "Joey and Tristan said they'd walk me home afterwards. So I don't have anything to worry about." Another moment of eerie silence was heard before there came any sound.  
  
"All right then. Have fun, but be careful and -"  
  
"I will!" Yugi interrupted. He saw his two friends peeking through the window of the little shop and figured they wanted him to hurry up. So, quickly grabbing his jacket and shouting a quick 'good-bye' to his grandfather, Yugi swung the front door open and ran to join his friends.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Joey asked, sporting a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He stood beside Tristan, who was wearing a darker muscle-like top and baggy jeans.  
  
"Sorry," the shorter adolescent stated, looking up at his companions and smirking. "Yami kept changing his opinion on what I should wear . . ."  
  
"Speak of the devil, where is that guy? Didn't you say he was going to be tagging along?" Tristan inquired, raising a curious brow.  
  
"I asked him, but he said he had other things to do. And I wasn't in the position to ask what these 'other' things were." Yugi just shrugged and pulled his black top down a bit. Sometimes he could swear that his friends liked his other half more, but then again, it was probably just his imagination.  
  
And on that note, the three of them began to walk in the direction of the party, with the setting sun resting firmly on their backs. It was getting late; about eight o'clock to be exact, and the three of them were headed for a popular party that Téa was having at her place. Almost half the students at Domino High were invited, and the other half were going to turn up anyway. According to some of the people at school, this was going to be the party of the year. And 'if you aren't there, you're square'. It was well worth the wait.  
  
"I'm gonna get myself a gorgeous babe and dance the night away!" Joey bragged, throwing an eager fist into the cool evening air. Yugi and Tristan sweat-dropped, and tried to hold in their laughter. It was exactly like their blond-haired friend to act like a hotshot.  
  
"Only if all that hot air of yours doesn't blow her away first," Tristan mused, grimacing. Joey gritted his teeth and growled a bit under his breath, but then just huffed and acted like nothing had been said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The music could be heard blasting from almost a block away. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi looked at each other quickly and began picking up the pace, now more eager then ever to get there.  
  
"This is gonna be sweet!" Joey shouted as the outline of Téa's huge house came into view. There were cars parked in the driveway, on the street, and even on the lawn! If you were in their position, you would also swear you could SEE the music coming from the windows, doors, and rooftop.  
  
"Hey guys, it's about time!" a familiar feminine voice called out from up ahead. The three teenage guys focused their attention to where the voice had come from, only to be greeting by none other then a waving Téa.  
  
"Hey Téa!" Yugi said as him and his two companions come to a stop in front of their female friend. "How's the party going?"  
  
"It's a total hit! I'm sure almost every teenager in Domino has come!" she bragged, raising her voice a little to be heard above the blasting music.  
  
"Then let's not just socialise out here! Let's get this party started!" Tristan acclaimed, turning and walking in the direction of the house. Joey ran up ahead and caught up with Tristan, while Yugi stuck by Téa's side. The two didn't say anything as they slowly made their way to the celebration (this being Yugi's first big party, and he was acting like his usual shy self, even in front of Téa).  
  
"The life of the party is here!" Joey yelled out, swinging open the door and smirking like an imbecile. But in response to this, only a few people glanced in his direction before turning back and continuing on with their previous business. Tristan just shook his head.  
  
"Hey Yugi, isn't Yami with you guys? I thought he was coming," Téa chirped as the two childhood friends walked inside. Yugi sighed, but luckily it was drowned out by the sound of the blaring music. No, it wasn't his imagination. What he had said before was probably right, like usual.  
  
"No, he said he had something else to do," the violet-eyed teen stated, looking around and trying to find someone he knew. Tristan and Joey had been swallowed up by the numerous groups of people, leaving just him and Téa standing by the door. He knew that the hostess couldn't hang around with him all night -she had other friends to hang out with, as well as other important things to do. But still, he kept a casual smile on his face as he began wondering what the hell he was going to do all night. He could always just sit on the couch, waiting for someone to come and talk to him . . .because he was so pathetic looking. No, that wouldn't work. He could simply hide in the bathroom all night, preventing anyone from looking at him oddly. But then again, people would already look at him oddly if he only came out of the washroom five hours later. What was there for him to do?!  
  
"Oh. Well, I'd better get a move on. I think I heard a group of guys jumping into the pool . . ." she sighed, never-the-less smiling and waving her pal a quick 'see ya later'. Yugi nodded and waved back, watching as she disappeared into one of the many groups of surrounding people.  
  
So, it was just him. He stood alone by the front door, glancing around carefully trying to spot anybody he recognised. Unfortunately, everyone as far as he could see was unfamiliar to him. He sighed again, leaning up against the nearest wall and trying to figure out what he was going to do all night. That answer, however, was quickly decided for him.  
  
"Oh my god! He's so cute!" a sudden feminine cried out from a few feet away. Yugi glimpsed in that direction, seeing a group of about five or six different girls gawking right back at him! He could feel his cheeks tint a slight shade of red as the girls smiled at him and did that womanly 'Awwww!' thing. Before he got a chance to look away, the girls were surrounding him, chatting up and storm and pulling at his clothes.  
  
"You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen! You're tiny!"  
  
"But your clothes make you look so sexy! I love the punk look on guys!"  
  
"And your eyes are so big and . . .purple! Kawaii!"  
  
"I just want to hug you to death!"  
  
By this time, Yugi sweat-dropped (^_^u) as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just continued to stand there and smile innocently.  
  
"Hey, isn't he the duellist champion?!" a girl unexpectedly squawked out, tilting her head slightly and looking the short teen over. (By this time, our little Yugi could swear his face was on fire; it was so red!) The other girls nodded to each other and squealed loudly. "You have to come dancing with us!"  
  
"Yeah! We insist you come hit the dance floor with us!" a blond-haired girl demanded, grabbing Yugi by the arm and dragging him away from his confinement of a corner. The violet-eyed puzzle-bearer couldn't complain; couldn't argue. He had to admit though, he really did enjoy the attention he was getting -even if it was a bit forceful.  
  
It was okay the way it was for now, but the real party hadn't started yet. Why? Because the REAL life of the party wasn't there yet . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Okay okay, that chapter was a bit boring. But I promise things will spice up in the next chapter, seeing as the lime part of this fic pokes its head out. ^_~ Thanks for reading! Reviews would also be appreciated!  
  
© 2003: Chibi Kai Lover - All rights reserved, dammit! 


	2. Come a Little Closer

The Innocent Encounter: Chapter Two  
  
Come a Little Closer  
  
Oh wow! Lots of great reviews for the first chapter! Thank you, everyone! Appreciate it ^_^. Anyway, this is chapter 2 of 3 as you probably already know. So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Warnings: This chapter contains yaoi (Yugi x Yami), a few momentary seconds of rape, lime scenes, and a little bit of alcohol use. Also, you may find Yami to be slightly OOC. I just made it this way to fit the fic, ya know? Just letting you know in case you don't wanna read . . .or whatever. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Screw it! I own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's mine! All MINE!! *Gets dragged away by men in white suits*  
  
((Ps - if you see any mistakes, just fix 'em yourself! I never proof-read, because if I did I'd end up deleted my entire story . . .))  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It had been about an hour since the three teenage guys arrived, but still, Joey hadn't had any luck with the ladies. He had tried with almost every girl he came across, but the only responses he got were 'screw off', 'get lost', or a very blunt *smack* across the face.  
  
Tristan, on the other hand, was having much more luck then his blond-haired friend. When Joey was busy trying to pick up a girl, he would stand about five feet away and put on an 'innocent' look. The girls, of course, totally fell for it. By the time ten o'clock came around, his 'little black book' was packed for the next month.  
  
"Grrr, how do you do it?" Joey grumbled as Tristan flipped proudly through his new book of phone numbers. The hazel-eyed teen just smirked and tucked his book into his back pocket.  
  
"Say, I wonder if Yugi's still standing at the front door," he joked, seeing as they were headed in that direction anyway. They knew he was more- then-likely not, but were going to check it out anyway, just in case. They were just about to turn the corner and make their way to the front door, when that familiar voice of their violet-eyed friend met their ears.  
  
"I swear, this is my first big party!"  
  
"But you have to be one of the best dancers here!"  
  
Joey and Tristan both looked at each other, not expecting to hear the womanly voice, let alone the womanly voice praising Yugi on his astounding dancing skills. They began heading to the area the voices had come from, all in the mean time listening to the 'excitement' of Yugi's conversation from up ahead.  
  
"I can't believe this guy! He's cute, cunning, sharp, and an excellent dancer all rolled into one sexy body!"  
  
"Yugi, can you please take me on a date sometime? Pretty please?"  
  
"Yeah! Me too! I'd love it if you brought me out to dinner!"  
  
"Aheh heh . . ." (Yugi sounded really nervous).  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Let's bring him club-hopping with us next weekend!"  
  
"Yay! That'd be so much fun!"  
  
"Club . . .hopping?" (Now Yugi sounded both nervous and confused).  
  
At this point, Joey and Tristan had finally made their way through the crowd, coming to a small opening in the room. Yugi was sitting back on the couch, with a huge crowd of about eleven or twelve girls surrounding him. They were all smiling and staring at him with little heart-shapes in their eyes. At this sight, Joey and Tristan's jaws literally dropped down to the floor. How could Yugi of all people manage to land himself a huge group of girls like this in less then an hour?! The way they were all drooling over him, and the way he was acting about it, both teen-aged guys could hardly believe it.  
  
"Yugi?" Joey stammered; tilting his head and blinking rather confused. The smaller teen glanced up.  
  
"Oh hey Joey!" he said, waving the slightest bit. The girls who were surrounding him instantly turned their attention to the newcomers, also seeming to snap out of their 'loving' daze. "Did you find your gorgeous babe yet?"  
  
"No . . .but by the looks of it, you sure did . . ." the blond remarked, checking out each of the young women who were head over heels for Yugi. Tristan just had to smirk, knowing damn well that Joey was jealous as hell.  
  
Speaking of jealousy . . .  
  
Yami had managed to sneak into Téa's house without anybody noticing him. He hid himself amidst the many crowds of partying teenagers, quietly keeping an eye on Yugi and making sure he didn't get himself into any trouble. The trouble was, he couldn't seem to find where his aibou was situated.  
  
He was about to ask an anonymous person if they had seen him, when the sweet sound of his hikari's voice met his wondering ears:  
  
"No really, I insist."  
  
"But Yugi, you just GOTTA try a shot of banana liquor! It's the best!"  
  
"C'mon Yugi! Please? A couple of shots won't kill you!"  
  
There came a few moments of silence from that direction, but eventually, Yugi's reply was heard as clear as daylight.  
  
"Well, I suppose a few wouldn't hurt . . ."  
  
At this point, the Pharaoh began heading in the direction of his hikari's voice. It had sounded nervous, as if the girls were pressuring Yugi into drinking. And of course with Yugi being a shy pushover, he would eventually give into the demands; even if it were something like swinging back a few shots. Yami came to a stop a couple of feet away. He was still being hidden by a group of dancing teens, so neither Yugi nor his new-found friends could see him. And, after seeing his aibou with such a big group of girls, jealousy immediately erupted throughout his body.  
  
Yugi, accompanied by Joey, Tristan, and the large group of infatuated females, all sported a small glass of banana liquor (a/n - yummy ^_~). After doing the infamous 'countdown', each member threw their heads back and gulped down the glasses' contents. Yami could see that Yugi looked about ready to choke, while the others just seemed to look somewhat exhilarated.  
  
"Hey! I love this song!" a redheaded girl suddenly shouted as a new quick- moving tune was heard from all around them. "Let's dance!"  
  
And, of course, within moments they were all up and dancing away the night. Joey was dancing with a girl with medium length brown hair, glasses, and a cute look to her. Tristan's partner had blond hair, slate-coloured eyes, and a glowing smile. But Yugi? Well, he wasn't dancing with anyone in particular. He was just standing inside the crowd, swinging his arms like everyone else was doing.  
  
'Now . . .' the Pharaoh thought as he revealed himself to the group standing before him. Of course, they weren't paying any attention; being lost in their own little party world. 'How dare they make a move on MY aibou.' This made Yami grit his teeth and form his hands into fists. He went stomping forward, eager to get his hands on little Yugi.  
  
~*~ (Jealousy, ain't it cute? Makes you do 'fun' things :D)  
  
One of his hands covered Yugi's mouth, so he couldn't yelp. The other wrapped itself around the younger boy's waist, which allowed him to quickly pull Yugi back from the crowd before anyone realised he was gone.  
  
"Mmmfft mmm hmmm mfft!" Yugi stated, his words being muffled by Yami's soft hand. From his point of view, someone he couldn't even see was dragging him away from his friends. Was he being kidnapped or something? He was getting further and further away from everybody. Anybody even. Him and his silent abductor had made their way up the carpeted stairs, down the long and darkened hallway, and into a feminine-like room with posters of boy bands taped to the wall. But they weren't stopping there!  
  
Yami lightly pushed Yugi into Téa's washroom and closed the door behind him, locking it securely. He turned to look at the frightened boy, who was kind of struggling to catch his breath.  
  
"Yami!? What're you . . .why are you . . .what's going on?!" he cried out, confused beyond belief.  
  
"Quite popular with the girls, aren't you aibou?" Yami simply stated, beginning to slowly walk towards the shorter teen. Yugi blinked, still confused, and slowly started edging backward.  
  
"Heh . . .I guess . . . so . . ." He forced the words out, starting to get a little afraid due to that 'I want you' look in Yami's eyes. He continued to back up as the Pharaoh continued to walk closer, an 'evil' smirk growing ever-present on his shadowed face.  
  
"Yugi . . ." he now simply stated, reaching a desperate hand forward in hopes of grabbing the young boy once again. But Yugi pushed himself backwards, by chance grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it off its ringlet-supporters. This had caused the puzzle-bearer to fall back into the bathtub. But during the process, Yugi's hand had grabbed onto one of the tub's knobs in hopes of breaking the fall. Unfortunately, this triggered the cold water to come spraying out of the faucet and land all over an alarmed Yugi. He let out a loud yelp from both the sudden on-rush of cold water, and the crazed looking Pharaoh. "I want you . . ." he whispered, lowering himself into the shower and on top of Yugi. He obviously didn't care about the shower being on - no, that made the situation a bit more devious.  
  
Yami lowered his face even more, and passionately began kissing his hikari's neck. Yugi flailed his legs around, trying everything within his power to get his yami away. It evidently wasn't helping. But what was about to happen, the fifteen-year old would never forget.  
  
He felt his leather pants being slipped off, which made him cry out in both discomfiture and fear. Why was his other half acting this way? More important, why was he doing this to him?  
  
"Yami, stop it, please!" he whimpered, again trying to push the former Pharaoh off. But this, for some odd reason, only made Yami want him more. He began undoing his own tightly clad pants, while his hungry eyes pierced their way into Yugi's violet ones, almost captivating him.  
  
"Aibou . . ." He purred, dropping his mouth onto Yugi's, locking them both in a dangerous yet loving kiss. Within moments, their tongues were both intertwined.  
  
Yugi, just like he had earlier, had given into demands . . .  
  
Or was it more then that?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Aww. Yugi's kinda being raped; and he's enjoying it. Gah! What was I smoking when I wrote this? . . .aheh . . . Remember that the next chapter is going to be the last one of this fic. Sorry!  
  
Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't forget to leave me lots of reviews to show off! ^_^; Please?  
  
© 2003: Chibi Kai Lover - All rights reserved! 


	3. Confusion

**__**

The Innocent Encounter

Chapter Three

  
  
**_Author's Note_**: Hola! Wow, lots of reviews for the story! Domo arigatou! Well, as you all hopefully know, this is the last chapter of The Innocent Encounter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, many many thank you's to all who reviewed!! (Yes, there is going to be somewhat of a sequel; but the next one may or may not have a lime scene in it).

****

Warnings:- Yaoi (_slight Yugi x Yami_)

- Lime scene 

- Cursing 

- Alcohol Use 

- Yami is slightly OOC

**__**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, Yugi was mentally, emotionally, and physically scarred during the making of this fic._

  
  
**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_**

  
  
The downfall of icy cold water seemed to pierce the young teen like a spear. But the water wasn't the only thing that was making his body scream.  
  
"Yami . . ." he cried out, both from the pure pain and sensuality he was currently feeling. He could _never_ have imagined his and the former Pharaoh's bodies so close together – with the sweat emerging from them both due to exhilaration, then having it washed away from the refreshing shower.   
  
"Hn," was the only audible response that Yugi could get out of his yami. For he was seemingly too busy brushing his soft lips against his hikari's dripping wet neck; occasionally licking off the droplets of cool water. He was still pushing his way into Yugi, now having made rhythm with the beats from the blasting music below. 

Soon enough, Yugi found out that he was unable to speak anymore – not even cry out the pharaoh's name. For he was too busy biting his lower lip and groaning slightly from Yami's every move. The young puzzle-bearer lifted his face up little ways, looking obscurely at the crystal water droplets spurting out of the faucet as his yami continued fulfilling his 'hunger' on Yugi's soaked neck.

  
  
~~*~~ (**_Meanwhile_** – downstairs) ~~*~~

  
  
The dozen or so girls who were earlier swooning over Yugi were presently oblivious to the sixteen-year-olds sudden disappearance. Was it because they were now salivating over Joey? No, it was because they were dancing so close together, they failed to realise that the short teen was missing. Until soon enough . . .  
  
"Yugi, would you like another shot of liquor?" one of the girls asked, craning her neck this way and that, trying to spot her current obsession. But when Yugi wasn't anywhere to be seen, she literally went into a fit. "Oh my God, Yugi's gone!" She cried.  
  
The remainder of the girls, along with Joey and Tristan, glanced in the direction where the short adolescent was dancing not too long ago. They all broke out in gasps when they realised that he was indeed, missing.   
  
"Where could he have run off to?" a girl with orange hair asked, raising a finger and tapping it against her freckled chin.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like Yugi to just hurry off like that," Tristan stated, looking gingerly around the room. Joey nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him. He might be in trouble," he replied. The two nodded hastily, then quickly ran off to find Yugi; no sooner to be swallowed up by the hoards of people. A couple of the girls who had noticed the two guys running off, decided it would be 'best' if they tagged along as well. They too were swallowed up by the crowds of partying teens as they followed their leaders …hoping to get answers.

  
~~*~~ (_Back upstairs we go ^_~_) ~~*~~

  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, he was finally granted permission to stand up and get himself dressed again (his black top and chains were still on, although obviously soaked). However, the first thing he felt was pain – which caused him to momentarily slide back into the bathtub. The water, of course, was still running. 

Yami had stood himself back up, feeling proud and defiant as he had technically now '_claimed Yugi as his own_'. When he noticed his hikari had fallen back into the bathtub, he raised a brow and leaned over, at the very least turning off the water that had been spraying all over them both.

"Yugi …aibou, are you all right?"  
  
"I …think so." He managed to mutter out, holding back an obscure groan and once again pulling himself to his feet. He winced again from the rushing pain, but this time, he succeeded in remaining standing. Yami even let out a little chuckle when Yugi started trying to wring the water out of his top. 

'_He looks so adorable all soaking wet. Hmm, I have to try doing this more often; especially if the results are this delicious._' Yami thought this over, a sly smirk crawling over his pale lips. Yugi noticed this grimace, and bit his lower lip. '_Please let this have been a one time thing_ …"   
  
A sudden knock on the door almost made both Darkness and Light jump out of their skins.  
  
"Yugi? Hey Yugi, is that you in there?" The voice was muffled, but both spiky-haired teens knew instantly that the voice belonged to their amigo, Joey. He tried to hide it, but the smaller of the two let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Yup, I'm here!" Yugi said blissfully, quickly checking to make sure everything looked relatively normal again before he opened the door.   
  
Joey and Tristan stood there, as well as the small group of five girls. They were all peeking over Tristan's shoulder, eager to see if their _love obsession_ was in there or not. But when they all saw the adorable face looking in their direction, each one of the teen-aged girls let out a squeal of delight.  
  
"He's all right! He's didn't run away!" one of them screeched.  
  
"Yay! Yugi, you're back!" 

"Hey Yug', why you soaking wet? Fall in the toilet?" Joey asked, lightly elbowing the short teen in the shoulder, signalling that it was just a joke. But Yugi didn't find it _that_ funny at all. He was starting to get the chills (obviously because he was drenched to the bone) and he was in more pain then he had ever felt before.  
  
"Long story …" he sighed, looking over his shoulder and watching as Yami made his way into view, blinking and nodding to both Joey and Tristan, who had seemingly just acknowledged him.  
  
"Hello Joey; Tristan," he stated, smiling to them both in a cheery gesture. Both guys fell 'anime style'.  
  
"Yami?! What're you … how're you … eh?!" Joey asked, now being confused beyond hell. "What in **Christ's name** is going on here?"  
  
"Well Joey, when I first –"  
  
"Oh my god! You must be Yugi's _brother_!" a blond girl suddenly shrieked, little pink hearts reflecting off her eyes. The other girls were also gawking at pharaoh, now having forgotten about Yugi and focusing their attention on his 'older brother'. Yami looked over to them and tilted his head.  
  
"Hello …girls…" he said. They all pretty much melted when he spoke to them.   
  
Yugi on the other hand, walked (more like hobbled) over to Joey. He grabbed the bottle of beer from his friend's hand and raised it to his mouth; chugging back the full bottle's entire contents in one big gulp. Tristan and Joey looked their friend over dumbfounded. 'Wow. Yugi of all people chugging back a full bottle. Can this night get any weirder?' Joey pondered, watching as his little friend staggered his way to the door.  
  
"I'm going home. I'm tired and sore and …wet." He grumbled, turning the corner and disappearing from view.  
  
"Y-Y-Yugi! Wait for me!" Yami suddenly shouted, running after his aibou as fast as he could. The girls all ran after him, hearts in their eyes and drool running down their face as their new _love obsession _made his way down the stairs and out the door.   
  
"Ummm …should we be …running after them?" Tristan inquired, turning his full attention to his only remaining pal. But Joey looked just as confused as he did.  
  
"I say we ain't drunk enough yet," he smirked, patting his friend on the back as they both turned around, beginning to walk back downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party.  
  
  
**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_**

Final Comment: Well, there you have it! The concluding chapter of **The Innocent Encounter**. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Sorry this last chapter was a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I honestly ran out of ideas. Hope you liked it all the same!! ^_^

  
**_Other Stories in the Making:_**

Hello

- Yugi and Téa are in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Téa ends up being shot (I'm not against her, honest. I don't do Téa bashing). Yugi mourns over her death, but soon finds out he has someone to comfort him. 

- Rated PG-13 (character death, few suicidal thoughts, fluff) 

- Angst/Romance based 

- Minor_ Yugi x Téa _& _Yami x Yugi_

****

The Good Ol' Times

- Sequel to The Innocent Encounter. The gang goes to another party, this one being hosted by Domino High. Why is Yugi so addicted to the punch? More importantly, why is he acting so weird? 

- Rated PG-13 (alcohol consumption, character intoxication) 

- Mainly humour based 

- No definite pairings as of yet  
  


__

Thanks for reading!** ^_^**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
© _2003: **Chibi Kai Lover** – Every molecular right reserved!_


End file.
